After Narnia
by I-am-Bex
Summary: This is more movie version than book, but i guess it could work either way. the Pevensies are readjusting to England, and realize how much they really learned in Narnia. One shot


**Okay I know I know, ii need to get working on the ones I have already started, but I swear this is just a one shot. I have been in a Narnia mood…okay I have been a little addicted lately, even ask my friend Meggie, she will tell you, although none of you know Meggie so…anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The first part was inspired from another story, but it is not a copy. They address Romeo and Juliet and why it's famous in another Narnia story, but they do not go into the discussion I do in it. I am not copying from anyone, and if it sounds similar to another story it is purely coincidental, I do not make a habit of stealing other peoples work, and I do not appreciate being accused of it. Now enjoy!**

Edmund sat in his literature class, ready to listen to a lecture about Romeo and Juliet, and wasn't surprised when the teacher asked a question. "Now that we have finished Romeo and Juliet, what are your opinions? Yes, Olivia?"

"Well, I found it romantic, but unlikely that someone would be willing to die for the person they love"

"Really? Are you saying there is not a single person in here that would give everything they have for love?" To this question, Edmund was the only one to raise his hand.

"Oh, really, Eddie? Who do you love?" A girl, Jennifer, in his class who had been trying unsuccessfully to hint to him that she liked him.

"I would give everything I have for my sisters and brother, nearly did once, it may not be the same kind of love, but it's love all the same, I can't imagine life without any of them." He said, to the infatuated looks of the girls and the incredulous looks of the boys.

"Your siblings? I would give anything to get rid of my brother for a while" one of his classmates stated, to the chuckles of the rest of the class, except Edmund of course.

"Not me, they are my life, my little sister keeps me grounded, she may be younger but she is most definitely wiser, Susan calms me down, definitely the most gentle of us all" 'hence the title' he thought to himself. "And Peter keeps me strong, he is my roll model, definitely the strongest emotionally and physically of all of us. I don't know where I would be if any of them were gone." He finished, getting even more infatuated looks, and somewhat awed ones from the guys.

"In my opinion, that's an even stronger love than that of a couple. I know I fight with my older sister sometimes, but I would definitely throw myself between her and danger if it meant saving her life. I couldn't imagine anything happening to her." Jennifer said.

"That, I think is the best kind of love, the love of a family" Edmund said, having loops of images running through his head of being in battle, seeing Peter lead the troops into battle, Susan leading archers while she too shot her bow and arrows, and Lucy, little Lucy, healing everyone she could with her cordial, and taking anyone she had to down with her dagger, and when she had gotten a few years older, her sword, and of himself, being stabbed in the stomach by the white witch, hearing his brother scream his name and go after the witch, then laying there in agony for what seamed like eternity nearly dead, when Lucy, his amazing, wonderful, saving Lucy, came and gave him the wonderful healing cordial. He was never the same after his betrayal of his sibling, a very good thing,

Susan sat through the lecturing bit of ballroom dancing, zoning out and not listening. She already knew how to dance! She'd learned it in Narnia! But their school made everyone go through the classes, saying something about a well rounded education, so here she was. So when she was paired with the assistant since they were an odd numbered class, everyone was surprised when she was doing better than the assistant. The other surprise was when part way through the class, when they switched partners for a dance, and Peter found Susan, they had two grades combined for this class, and they out danced everyone in the room, and was moved to the higher level class. Everyone was envious of them, wishing to be as so obviously good at it as they were...I guess everyone learned things in Narnia.

Lucy stood in her introductory to archery class, holding her boy and arrow. She hated this class right now because she was already a perfect shot, and everyone assumed that since she was only twelve that she was a complete moron, who didn't know a thing about safety.

When they finally called for a volunteer to go first, she immediately raised her hand. She stepped up to the line, took aim, and hit the bullseye dead center. She took aim again, and instead of hitting near it, she hit the first arrow so perfectly that it split the first one in half and lodged itself in the bullseye. The instructors stood shocked, and Lucy took aim again, and split the second arrow. She was about to do it again when one of the instructors stopped her.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My sister taught me"

"Who's your sister?"

"Susan, Susan Pevensie"

"She was a natural, always the best aim in class"

"I wasn't as big of a natural at it, but I worked hard, and Susan and I got the gold and silver medals in archery at a national competition last year"

"Those were you two? I thought your names sounded familiar"

"Yep, that was us!"

"I think we can advance you to the class your sister is in"

"Really?! Oh thank you!" She ran up and hugged her instructor, who then directed her back to the school to sort out her new schedule.

Fencing, the boring dulled down version of sword fighting, that's the class Peter and Edmund were sitting through. Peter thought it was funny how on the second day of advanced fencing, Edmund walked into class, handing the instructor a note.

"Well, looks like we have a new boy wonder, let's see how you do, pick an opponent" the instructor commanded.

He smirked with a twinkle in his eyes as he called out Peter's name. He stood up and walked to the dueling area, and Edmund tossed him a 'sword', if you could call it that, and they began. Though they went complete Narnian with this fight.

Swords swished, and they both lunged, ducked, dodged, leapt, and blocked. Peter disarmed Edmund, his sword skidding fifteen feet away from him, Edmund in a somewhat crouched position. Peter was about to tag him when Ed swung his right leg around, tripping Peter, and Pete landing on his back. He swung his legs up, sending his body into the air, and landed on his feet, Edmund now had his sword in his hand again. They lunged at each other again, Edmund hopping over Peter's sword, Peter leaping over Edmund's head, and summersaulting when he landed behind Ed. Peter swung his leg out and tried to trip Ed, but he leapt into the air. They continued like this until a few seconds before the bell, when Peter and Ed lunged at the same time, Peter leaping over Edmunds blade, landing, and poking him in the chest with the rubber tipped blade. "Tag" he smirked. They both laughed, panting, but not nearly as much as you would have expected if you had been watching the fight, which was more of a battle, that had lasted nearly and hour, and slung their arms over each others shoulders. They looked at the class and the instructors just as they began applauding, everyone standing up, then both boys were getting awed remarks and claps on the back.

"Boys, I've never seen anyone do that! How would you like to be put in the national fencing competition?" The instructor asked.

They looked at each other then replied in unison, "Sure"

"Now how would you two like to be my teaching assistants?"

They looked at each other again, then again replied in unison. "Sure"


End file.
